Monkey D. Ruffy/Història/Durant i després del Timeskip
Saga de l'Illa dels Tritons Arc del retorn a Sabaody La reunió dels Pirates del Barret de Palla thumb|220px|El Barret de Palla d'en Ruffy de tornadaDesprés de dos anys d'entrenament, en Ruffy es rebut per la Hancock, la Marigold, la Sandersonia, la Marguerite i la Nyon, que estaven preparades per portar-lo de tornada a l'Arxipèlag de Sabaody. En Ruffy, amb un grup d'animals molt grans, els diu que sempre seran els seus amics. La Sandersonia comenta que en Ruffy s'ha convertit en el "Boss" de tota l'illa. En Ruffy llavors revela que en Rayleigh l'ha deixat sis mesos abans del previst quan en Ruffy havia après tot el que en Rayleigh li va ensenyar sobre el Haki. Quan la Hancock va proposar la idea de convertir-se en l'esposa d'en Ruffy, en Ruffy es va negar rotundament abans de donar-li les gràcies. En Ruffy es va posar el seu Barret de Palla de nou, un símbol que el Barret de Palla del Pirata Ruffy havia tornat de les vacances. Posteriorment, el grup es va posar en marxa cap a l'Arxipèlag de Sabaody. Després d'arribar a algun lloc prop de l'Arxipèlag de Sabaody, la Hancock li va donar a en Ruffy el mantell que portava a Impel Down, un bigoti fals, i una gran bossa plena de provisions. En Ruffy llavors va abandonar el vaixell de les Kuja en un petit bot. Mentre buscava la seva tripulació a l'Arxipèlag Sabaody, en Ruffy va colpejar accidentalment el seu propi impostor. L'impostor li va dir a en Ruffy que s'atures, i el va amenaçar perquè demanes perdó. En Ruffy simplement es va disculpar i va seguir caminant. Això va fer que el fals dispares a en Ruffy que ràpidament va esquivar la bala. A continuació, els va fer caure a terra a tots els impostors amb Haōshoku Haki i va seguir caminant, seguint la direcció en que la Targeta de Vida anava. En Ruffy va decidir posar-se el bigoti fals que la Hancock li havia donat. Aviat va conèixer al Fals Zoro i el Fals Sanji, que ell creu que són els reals i per tant els segueix de tornada cap al Fals Ruffy. Com que en Ruffy segueix els membres falsos, és portat al Grove 46. Mentre que el Fals Ruffy està a punt d'anunciar la seva venjança contra en Ruffy, la Marina, els Pacifistes i en Sentomaru els ataquen. Mentre que els reclutes dels Barret de Palla falsos són colpejats, en Ruffy és revelat com el veritable Ruffy després que en Sentomaru derrotés a l'impostor (que resulta ser un pirata anomenat "Tres Llengües" Demalo Black, que només té una recompensa de 26 milions de ). thumb|left|240px|En Ruffy derrotant un pacifista amb HakiEn Ruffy esquiva un atac làser d'un Pacifista amb facilitat i activa el Gear Second amb Busōshoku Haki i derrota al Pacifista d'un sol cop i això indica a tots els espectadors, per la seva sorpresa, que ell és el veritable Ruffy. En Zoro i en Sanji de veritat el saluden, i després tots dos derroten a un altre Pacifista junts. Quan en Ruffy s'escapa de la Marina amb en Zoro i en Sanji verdaders, veu a en Rayleigh i li diu adéu i s'acomiada d'ell i després li declara: "Jo seré el futur Rei dels Pirates" una vegada més i es posa en marxa cap al Grove 42. A mesura de que en Ruffy, en Zoro i en Sanji tornen al Thousand Sunny, es troben amb marines que bloquegen el seu camí. Però, apareix la Perona i els defensa amb els seus Fantasmes Negatius. A continuació, informa a els tres de que els marines estaven arribant pel mar. Ells van ser recollits per un ocell gegant, que ràpidament els va portar cap al vaixell. En Ruffy, llavors, va tenir l'oportunitat d'admirar breument el nou cos d'en Franky abans de que fossin atacats. La Boa Hancock i les Pirates Kuja van venir per ajudar a en Ruffy mitjançant la intercepció del vaixell de la Marina que els atacava. thumb|215px|Després dels 2 anys, la tripulació submergint-se cap a l'Illa dels Tritons.Quan en Ruffy va revelar que la coneixia, es va guanyar l'enveja d'en Sanji, mentre que la Nami i l'Usopp es van sorprendre de que en Ruffy hagués sigut enviat a Amazon Lily. A continuació, van començar a fer els preparatius per marxar, i la Nami els va explicar com funcionava un vaixell recobert. En Ruffy va dir a la seva tripulació que havia de parlar molt i els va donar les gràcies per seguir el seu pla dels dos anys. Ell, a continuació, va indicar de que era el moment de salpar cap a la Illa dels Tritons. Amb els infants de la Marina retinguts pels nous aliats dels Barret de Palla, la tripulació es va submergir cap a l'Illa dels Tritons. Arc de l'Illa dels Tritons Viatge a l'Illa dels Tritons A mesura que el Sunny es submergeix, en Ruffy s'emociona i es queda meravellat davant el paisatge que els envolta. Després, ell i en Zoro tracten d'atrapar alguns peixos, però són colpejats per l'Usopp i en Chopper. Quan en Sanji de sobte surt de la bombolla a causa de la pèrdua de sang pel nas a causa de la seva debilitat cap a les dones, en Ruffy l'agafa i el llença de nou. Després de que la Nami expliqui més coses sobre el revestiment del vaixell, en Ruffy i en Zoro, un cop més, intenten pescar alguna cosa, però de nou són colpejats per l'Usopp i en Chopper. En Ruffy treu les carmanyoles que havia preparat la Hancock per menjar alguna cosa i en Franky revela a la tripulació que el que van protegir el Sunny mentre esperava l'arribada d'un membre de la tripulació, juntament amb en Hatchan i en Duval, va ser en Bartholomew Kuma. Afirma que el va trobar assegut davant del Sunny i que va fer un pacte amb el seu creador, el Dr. Vegapunk perquè li implantés una última missió que era protegir el vaixell fins que algú tornés i que fa 2 anys en realitat els va ajudar a marxar de l'illa per evitar ser capturats i empresonats per la Marina. Mentre tothom es pregunta quines eren les autèntiques intencions del Shichibukai en Caribou i la seva tripulació segueixen els Barret de Palla amb la intenció de derrotar-los a tots. Amb la seva vaca marina, els Pirates d'en Caribou finalment es van trobar amb els Barret de Palla i es van preparar per a la batalla. Ràpidament, en Caribou va entrar al Thousand Sunny. No obstant això, abans que la seva tripulació el pogués seguir, la vaca marina, la Mohmoo, va fugir amb molta por després de veure a en Ruffy, la Nami, en Sanji, deixant a en Caribou sol al Sunny. Després, els Barret de Palla van lligar a en Caribou. [[Fitxer:Elephant Gun.png|thumb|240px|En Ruffy derrotant a el Kraken amb el seu Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun]]Després de viatjar a través de corrents profundes, es van trobar amb un monstre marí anomenat Kraken, i en Ruffy va decidir domesticar-lo i es va tirar a l'aigua. Ell es va adonar de que estaven sota l'aigua i que era un problema per a ell. En Ruffy, en Zoro i en Sanji van submergir-se per lluitar contra el Kraken. Després, en Ruffy va renyar a en Zoro per haver tallat alguns tentacles del Kraken, abans de colpejar-lo amb el Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun. El trio va derrotar al Kraken, però es van separar del vaixell i dels seus companys. Més tard, en Ruffy, amb èxit, va domesticar al Kraken i el va anomenar Surume. Per desgràcia, les bombolles d'en Ruffy i d'en Sanji s'havien trencat, així que van haver de compartir la bombolla d'en Zoro. Al cap d'un temps, els tres i el monstre van trobar-se amb el Thousand Sunny i la resta dels companys just a temps perquè en Surume els salvés d'una Umibouzo. Després de reunir-se amb els altres, en Ruffy es va sorprendre quan va sentir que el volcà submarí començava a entrar en erupció. Els Barret de Palla van aconseguir escapar-se de l'erupció gràcies a en Surume i als Pop Greens de l'Usopp. Aviat, la tripulació va veure l'Illa dels Tritons. En Ruffy va començar a preguntar-se quin tipus d'aliments hi hauria a l'illa mentre bavejava. A continuació, una banda de monstres marins liderats per en Hammond van aparèixer. En Hammond va donar a la tripulació dues opcions: unir-se als Nous Pirates Home-Peix o morir. Com que els Barret de Palla es preparaven per a fer un Cop de Vent, en Ruffy li va rebutjar. Aventura en el paradís submarí En Hammond es va enrabiar molt i es va preparar per atacar el Thousand Sunny. En Franky va activar el Cop de Vent i el vaixell va volar a través de la bombolla que envoltava l'Illa dels Tritons. Després de passar per la bombolla, van caure en un corrent i la tripulació es va tornar a separar. En Ruffy es va despertar a la casa de la Keimi amb en Sanji, l'Usopp i en Chopper. La Keimi els va presentar a unes amigues seves, les Sirenes Medaka Quintuplets. A continuació, els va portar a la Cova Sirena on es reunien més sirenes. Mentre una part de la tripulació es relaxava a la Cova Sirena, en Ruffy li va demanar a la Keimi si podia veure a en Jinbe. Quan la Keimi li va dir que en Jinbe no estava a l'illa, en Ruffy es va decebre, ja que tenia ganes de tornar-lo a veure després dels dos anys. Aviat, les Sirenes Medaka Quintuplets van anar a informar-li a la Keimi i al grup que la góndola real s'estava acostant. En Ruffy, l'Usopp i en Chopper es van amagar en una roca, mentre que en Sanji es cobria per una sirena. Els tres germans de la Família Neptú anaven a la recerca de les persones que havien entrat il·legalment a l'Illa dels Tritons. Les sirenes van negar veure a qualsevol intrús. Com que els tres germans se n'anaven, en Sanji va tenir una hemorràgia nassal molt forta, fent-li perdre més sang que mai. Mentre que en Sanji es trobava en estat crític, en Ruffy, en Chopper i l'Usopp demanaven una donació de sang. Llavors, van aparèixer en Hammond i el seu grup i van explicar la història de com en Fisher Tiger suposadament va morir. Després d'una horrible batalla, en Fisher Tiger va patir una important pèrdua de sang i s'hauria pogut salvar amb una transfusió de sang, però els éssers humans es van negar a ajudar-lo. En Hammond va continuar dient que per culpa dels éssers humans en Fisher Tiger va morir. També va explicar que hi havia una llei que impedia que els Home-Peix i els Tritons compartissin amb els éssers humans sang. A continuació, en Hammond va intentar capturar als quatre Barret de Palla, disparant una xarxa, però en Ruffy va ser capaç d'esquivar la xarxa i derrotar-los amb una Pistola Jet de Goma. Un monstre marí va intentar atacar a en Ruffy, però el va sotmetre amb Haki. La Keimi va robar la góndola i va ajudar als quatre Barret de Palla i els va portar al port de la ciutat. Al port de la ciutat, la Keimi i els quatre pirates van trobar un refugi al Cafè de la Madam Shyarly. Aquesta els va oferir una habitació on poguessin tractar a en Sanji. Allà, per sort, un parell de transvestits feliçment van voler donar sang a en Sanji. Mentre que en Sanji es recuperava, en Ruffy va recordar que tenia una cicatriu en el seu braç després de que en Hammond i els seus dos companys l'ataquessin. En Ruffy es va adonar que havia aconseguit bloquejar l'atac del tritó-pop. En Chopper va comprovar la sang d'en Ruffy i va veure que havia sigut enverinat i que el seu cos era immune al verí. Llavors, en Ruffy va recordar un vell enemic, en Magellan. Com que en Sanji estava descansant amb en Chopper curant-lo, en Ruffy, l'Usopp i la Keimi van anar a la cafeteria de la Madam Shyarly per donar-li les gràcies. En Ruffy i l'Usopp es van meravellar amb la bola de vidre de la sirena i van saber que era una endevina. En Ruffy li va preguntar si les sirenes podien fer caca, i ràpidament la Shyarly es va terroritzar. La Keimi va agafar a en Ruffy i a l'Usopp a l'entrada principal del Cafè. En Ruffy va mostrar decepció quan es va assabentar de que no servien carn. El grup aviat es va trobar amb en Brook i en Pappug, tenint un feliç retrobament. En Pappug, encantat, li va oferir a en Ruffy carn de monstre marí i aquest es va alegrar molt. Posteriorment, el grup va viatjar amb un peix-taxi i en Ruffy va veure una fàbrica de caramels amb la bandera de la Charlotte Linlin. Després de saber que aquesta era la nova protectora de l'illa, en Ruffy va comentar que havia de ser una bona persona i es va preguntar si es reuniria amb ella algun dia. Després de passar per la fàbrica, van arribar a la casa de Pappug. En Ruffy i el grup aviat van descobrir que en Pappug era el propietari d'una gran empresa de moda. Van entrar en una botiga, on es van trobar amb la Nami queixant-se pels preus. En Pappug els va dir que ells podien agafar el que volguessin sense pagar. Després d'escoltar aquesta notícia alegre, van buidar el magatzem. Tot seguit van escoltar una commoció fora de la botiga i es van trobar que el Rei Neptú estava a fora. En Ruffy i els altres van ser convidats pel propi rei al seu castell. En Ruffy i el seu grup van fer una passejada amb en Megalo, mentre que en Neptú amb en Hoe. Durant el camí cap al palau, en Ruffy passava el seu temps fent turisme. Quan van arribar al Palau Ryugu, en Ruffy es va meravellar. Després d'entrar, en Ruffy es va allunyar del grup a la recerca de menjar. Després d'un temps, va perdre el rastre. Va veure una porta, i creia que l'olor del menjar venia d'allà. La porta era enorme, feta de metall. Incrustada a la porta, hi havien tres espases i una destral de doble fulla. En Ruffy, ignorant per complet les armes incrustades a la porta, pensava que l'aspecte robust de les parets s'assemblava a Impel Down. Es va preguntar com el bon menjar estaria darrere d'aquesta forta porta. Quan va obrir la porta, no hi havia llum i estava completament negre, però, en Ruffy va veure el menjar a l'altra banda de l'habitació, i es va preguntar si aquella seria la sala del banquet. En Ruffy va decidir que només agafaria una mica del menjar, ja que el seu estómac estava en el seu punt límit. Mentre hi anava, es va estavellar contra alguna cosa. Es va pensar que era un coral molt suau. La primera vegada que va tocar el corall, va sentir un grunyit, però va pensar que era algú de fora. A continuació, va començar a saltar en el corall. Després, va escoltar a algú preguntant-se si hi havia algú a l'habitació. Una llum de sobte es van encendre i en Ruffy es va caure. thumb|left|240px|En Ruffy trobant-se amb la ShirahoshiVa caure al costat d'una sirena gegant, la princesa sirena, la Shirahoshi. El que havia pensat que era un corall era en realitat el seu pit. Ella li va preguntar què estava fent en el cos d'una altra persona i qui era ell. En Ruffy es va sorprendre per la grandària de la princesa. Després, ella li va preguntar si estava allà per matar-la, i li va dir que no tenia por. Va tractar d'ocultar la seva por dient que ella era la filla d'en Neptú, però no va poder contenir les llàgrimes, que eren tan grans que en Ruffy les va haver d'esquivar. Després, va cridar a crits al seu pare i als seus germans, i en Ruffy li va dir que ell no li estava fent res. La princesa continuava plorant i una destral llençada per en Vander Decken IX va ser enviada cap a la seva habitació. En Ruffy, però, la va esquivar i li va salvar la vida. Quan els guàrdies van entrar a l'habitació per saber què havia sigut aquell soroll, la Shirahoshi els va dir que havia tingut un malson. Després, el Ministre de la Dreta li va explicar la situació amb els Pirates del Barret de Palla. Quan els guàrdies van sortir, en Ruffy va començar a menjar-se el dinar de la princesa i ella li va preguntar coses sobre el món exterior, i en Ruffy li va contestar d'una manera que la va fer plorar. Ell li va dir que era una gran ploranera i li va oferir d'anar a fer una volta per fora del castell i que ell li faria de guardaespatlles. En Ruffy li va preguntar quin lloc volia visitar, i la Shirahoshi li va dir que volia anar al Bosc Marí, i va començar a plorar. Sabent la grandària de la sirena i que sempre crida l'atenció, a en Ruffy se li va ocórrer un pla. Llavors, en Brook i el Ministre de la Dreta van anar a l'habitació de la Shirahoshi i van veure com ella sortia de la seva cambra dins d'en Megalo i en Ruffy a sobre del tauró. Una vegada fora del palau, la Shirahoshi li va dir al Barret de Palla que al Bosc Marí hi havia una tomba que volia visitar. Sense saber-ho, allà on volen anar hi havia en Jinbe esperant a en Ruffy. Surant per sobre de Coral Hill, en Ruffy va veure a en Sanji, en Chopper i l'Octy embenat. En Ruffy va saltar del tauró per saludar-los i en aquell moment, els ciutadans el van acusar d'haver segrestat a la princesa. En Megalo va arribar al seu límit i va treure la Shirahoshi. Llavors, els ciutadans van veure clar que era un segrest. thumb|250px|En Ruffy derrotant a en Vander Deken IXDesprés de lligar a en Ruffy, en Chopper, en Sanji i en Hatchan, els ciutadans discutien sobre què fer amb els membres de la tripulació del Barret de Palla i en Hatchan. Quan van decidir de decapitar-los, en Vander Decken IX va aparèixer llançant coralls a la sirena i exigint-li que es cassés amb ell. La Shirahoshi li va dir que no, i li va dir que no era el seu tipus. Enfurismat, en Decken es va preparar per matar-la. Els ciutadans van començar a córrer, però, en Ruffy va utilitzar Haki per aturar l'Home-Peix, destruir els coralls només amb les cames i colpejar en Decken deixant-lo estabornit. Llavors, la Shirahoshi va deslligar a en Ruffy i als seus amics, per sorpresa dels ciutadans, i tots van pujar sobre en Megalo i van intentar fugir. En Decken va cridar a en Wadatsumi perquè hi interceptés. En Ruffy, però, va colpejar-lo i li va trencar unes quantes dents. El grup va seguir el camí cap al Bosc Marí. No van trigar a arribar al Bosc Marí. Allà, en Ruffy es va retrobar amb en Franky i amb en Jinbe, molt content de tornar-lo a veure. Llavors, en Franky li va presentar en Den. Després de desviar una destral llançada per en Decken, en Ruffy va observar com la Shirahoshi estava al costat de la tomba de la seva mare. Després, la Nami i la Keimi van arribar amb notícies terribles del Palau Ryugu. A continuació, en Jinbe va revelar que ell va ser el responsable de que l'Arlong anés a l'East Blue. Abans de que en Jinbe comencés l'explicació, en Ruffy va mostrar la seva falta de memòria en no recordar-se del que en Yosaku els va explicar sobre en Jinbe a l'East Blue. Llavors, en Jinbe va començar a explicar el passat sobre l'illa i els ideals d'en Fisher Tiger i de la Reina Otohime. Però, en Ruffy es va adormir i només va recordar el principi. Un Cargol Telèfon visual va aparèixer i en Ruffy i els altres van escoltar i veure el discurs d'en Hody Jones. Després d'explicar els seus plans sobre crear el nou Regne Ryugu, en Hody va deixar un missatge per als Barret de Palla. Després d'executar el Rei Neptú, deixaria ofegar a en Zoro, l'Usopp i en Brook al palau. A continuació, ensenya el nou cartell de recompensa d'en Ruffy de 400 milions de . En Ruffy s'alegra de que li hagin pujat la recompensa, i la Nami el renya per això. Llavors, en Ruffy decideix que si en Hody vol una batalla, la tindrà. No obstant això, en Jinbe li diu que no hi vagi, que això engrandiria l'odi entre humans i tritons. En Ruffy, però, li diu que ha d'anar a salvar els seus companys, i si que ell li vol impedir, hauran de lluitar. En Ruffy segueix insistint en anar al Palau Ryugu, però en Jinbe l'atura amb Karate Tritó. En Ruffy també contraataca i bloca a en Jinbe. Quan els dos van a atacar-se a l'hora, entre mig es troben amb un clon de la Nico Robin. Abans de xocar, el clon s'esvaeix i en Ruffy i en Jinbe es donen un cop de puny. Després, apareix la Robin. Llavors, en Jinbe, un cop més, tracta de raonar amb en Ruffy, però aquest es manté tossut. A en Jinbe se li acut un pla en que en Ruffy sigui un heroi en comptes d'un enemic. Al principi, en Ruffy no hi està d'acord, però juntament amb el pla en Jinbe es compromet a donar-li tota la carn que ell vulgui. Llavors, en Ruffy assenteix. La batalla per l'Illa dels Tritons thumb|left|245px|Els Pirates del Barret de Palla i en Jinbe enfrontant-se contra els Nous Pirates Home-Peix a la Plaça GyoncordeEn Ruffy anava cap a la Plaça Gyoncorde amagat dins d'en Megalo. Va sortir quan en Hody estava a punt d'executar al Rei Neptú, va activar el Gear Second i li va donar un cop de peu que el va enviar cap a una paret de la plaça. Després de que en Jinbe cridés als altres perquè anessin a la plaça, la Nami va robar la carta dels Nobles Mundials. Per sobre de la plaça venia el Sunny disparant a els Nous Pirates Home-Peix amb el Canó Gaon, i la balena Hoe, que va rescatar al Rei i als Prínceps. Els habitants de l’illa, li van preguntar a en Ruffy si era un amic o un enemic, i ell els va respondre que això ho havien de decidir ells. Llavors, els Barret de Palla, juntament amb en Jinbe, es van preparar per lluitar contra els homes d’en Hody. Després, en Ruffy i en Hody van tenir una petita conversa, i l’Home-Peix li va dir al Barret de Palla que ell seria el futur Rei dels Pirates, i en Ruffy es va enfadar molt. A continuació, en Hody va ordenar als seus homes que ataquessin als pirates humans, i en Ruffy encara enfadat va deixar anar una explosió de Haoshoku Haki, deixant la meitat d’ells fora de combat. Llavors, en Ruffy li va dir a en Hody que no li importa de quin país vulgui ser el Rei, però que de Rei dels Pirates només n’hi haurà un. Va activar el Gear Third i va derrotar a més homes d’en Hody. Mentre la batalla comença, en Ruffy va tenir temps d'admirar i contemplar les noves armes del Sunny fetes per en Franky: el Rinoceront Negre FR-U IV i el Tanc Llançador Braquio V. Quan en Hody ordena a en Surume que ataqui als pirates, en Ruffy li recorda que són amics. Després, en Ruffy es posa sobre l’esquena del kraken i comencen a derrotar Homes-Peix. Llavors, en Hody amenaça a en Surume de matar la seva família del Pol Nord, i en aquest moment, en Ruffy entén per què es va haver d’unir amb , i li diu al kraken que ell protegirà la seva família. A continuació, s'acosta a en Hody, enfadat per les amenaces cap a en Surume, esquiva els pirates que l’ataquen, i dóna una puntada a la mandíbula d’en Hody. Referències Navegació en:Monkey D. Luffy/History/During and After the Timeskip de:Monkey D. Luffy#Luffys Geschichte es:Monkey D. Luffy/Historia fr:Monkey D. Luffy/Histoire it:Monkey D. Luffy#Storia Categoria:Sub-apartats Personatges